


make you banana pancakes

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Underworld siblings, just siblings being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Nico was dying. Or at least that was the conclusion Hazel had come to after the 3rd day where she had walked into their shared bedroom to see her older brother buried under the covers only the edge of his hoodie poking out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Kudos: 12





	make you banana pancakes

Nico was dying. Or at least that was the conclusion Hazel had come to after the 3rd day where she had walked into their shared bedroom to see her older brother buried under the covers only the edge of his hoodie poking out.

Placing the plate on his side table, she gently tugged at the blanket, pulling it off to reveal Nico below, pouting and looking incredibly annoyed.

"Since you've decided to die this week, I made you pancakes to cheer you up. You want?" Nico huffed, nodding and Hazel snickered under her breath.

She handed the plate to him, and he quickly signed Thank You. She smiled at him, figuring that his throat hurt too much to talk.

"Wanna watch Hannah Montana?" Nico shrugged and Hazel grinned, walking over to her bed, grabbing his macbook and quickly signing in.


End file.
